


NSFW Collection

by PossumTeeth



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Humiliation kink, Non-Consensual Fingering, Non-Consensual Groping, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossumTeeth/pseuds/PossumTeeth
Summary: This is a collection of NSFW requests from various fandoms and pairings.





	NSFW Collection

**Author's Note:**

> As I have a very random character roster, my interests in writing are varied. These are from Tumblr prompts that are requested and I do what I do best, which is create filthy works for any possible fandom. Heavily NSFW, tags and fandoms will be added over time. 
> 
> My Tumblr where these originate is **Boneshine**. Enjoy!

**Prompt: _You know I love your characterization and smut (and you)! Would you please write for me something about everyone’s favorite Goblin man facing up against a fem!character that’s hunting him down for his parts to sell? Kollector vs Collector! Smut encouraged but not required._**

**_This story includes threatened dismemberment, non-consensual vaginal fingering, forced orgasm, humiliation kink._ **

\--

“Your feet may be light, but a Naknada hears everything.”

You couldn’t hide the smirk on your face as you strolled around the tree where you had been hiding, hands up in mock surrender before they fell to your sides. “I’d be impressed if you had said that to me three hours ago when I started tracking you,” was your response.

Your target, a tall and slender six-armed goblinesque man—a Naknada, apparently—stood unimpressed as he watched you. “I knew when you arrived from the very beginning, Earthrealmer,” he hissed in his strange, slithery accent.

“Oh, really?”

“You cannot hide that stench.”

“Sharp tongue. Strong nose. I can’t tell which part I want to take first.” You hummed and reached into your cloak to pull out your trusty dagger, flipping it a bit to catch the light and his attention. In the fading light of the realm, his eyes looked like two topaz gems melted into ruby pools. You were sure they would fetch a nice price, considering who they belonged to. “Lots of profit to be made from a man of your stature.”

“I am an invaluable asset to the Kahn.”

“Best mind your own assets while you’re out and about collecting tribute.”

That got his attention. His face tilted into something more feral, practically snarling at the implication that you could steal from him. “And who dares to threaten me, urchin?”

“You can call me a… collector of sorts,” you shrugged.

The Naknada huffed out a noise, and his shadowed face gave a hint of a grin, amused. “Ah, quite a bold thief to attempt to steal my own name.”

You paused. “… Your name is Kollector?”

“It is my occupation. Therefore, my name.”

_This realm is full of weirdos…_

That wasn’t the issue, anyway. You couldn’t care less about the ‘hows’ and ‘whys’. What mattered was that you got what you came for, and that would be this “Kollector” and how many pieces you could keep intact for the black market. A nice price was out for this strange-looking gremlin, and you wanted to be the one to cash in.

“How about this. I’m not nearly as interested in that satchel you have as I am in, well, what’s holding the satchel.”

“Ah… a meat-monger.” His arms flexed and both dominant sets were posed in front of him, although he did not draw his weapons. “You’ve crossed the wrong Naknada.”

“Hey, let’s play nice. I’m a reasonable woman. You have six arms. You can spare one or two,” you reasoned playfully.

His orange eyes never left your face.

“You have one tongue, yet I feel it must be removed for your audacity,” he spoke as he took a step toward you, and you immediately jerked your entire body to face him, taking your own step to the side as you began to circle.

“This one?” You stuck it out at him, and you had to laugh at his blank expression. “Come and get it.”

His eyes narrowed and his arm flexed as he reached into his pack and chucked a chakram at you—which you dodged and charged at him, leaping and sliding gracefully across the dirt as he threw another, aiming for his ankles.

A well-placed kick had him stumble with a growl, his arms recovering from the fall and swiping at you.

You evaded his swipes and blocked his arms, slipping between them to aim a punch right for his face, only for him to block the next one and swing you away from him.

Landing with a grunt, you launched forward again, aiming for his right, only to spin and dart to the left when he thought he would catch you. With his back exposed, you grinned and leapt onto him.

Thrusting down his hood over his eyes to blind him, your dagger swung toward his throat, but a sudden punch to the side from one of the smaller arms cradled around the satchel made you flinch and he used that one second of hesitation to grasp his long fingers around your throat and flip you.

Your body flopped in front of him with a hard, painful twinge to your neck, thankfully unbroken, and tried to stab the arm holding you, but he squeezed, and the world blacked out around you as your eyes nearly bulged from the pressure.

Through the fog, a voice rumbled. “Afraid, Earthrealmer?”

“Of what? Y-You?” You managed to laugh through a particularly harsh squeeze, although it sounded more like a gurgle at this point.

“Your bravado is wasted. I have clearly won.”

“It’s not _that_ clear–” Another squeeze had your eyes rolling back slightly, your caught hand flexing and clawing at the air. “O-Okay, it’s clear! It’s clear!” He released your throat to hold your wrists instead and you coughed; the swallow nearly as painful as your wounded pride.

“You’ll need to do better than that, urchin. Now…”

With one arm holding you, the other three began to poke you. Prod you. Slide over you…

“Let us see what you can part with.”

“What are you doing?!” you exclaimed in confusion. Why hadn’t he delivered the killing blow? If you had him in this position, you’d have been reorganizing his internal organs by now.

“Allow me to assess you. There is a chance you may be worth more alive than dead.”

With that surprising strength, he hoisted you up to his gaze and those glowing eyes flickered over your face, trailing lower.

“Yes… Feisty… Strong… Sturdy figure…” He clicked his tongue as you twisted your arm out of his grip and tried to swing your dagger once again, only for him to catch your hand and tilt your wrist just so in order to make you drop the weapon that clattered uselessly beneath your hovering feet. “Not very clever, but…”

You held back a gasp as two of his hands slipped under the cloak and drifted over your sides, sliding intently over your hips.

“Full hips… Yes, _very_ valuable,” he growled out, pleased. “You would fetch an agreeable price as breeding stock.”

“Like hell!”

“You are in no position to argue, my failed Collector.”

His fingers clasped your face and forced you to look into his eyes.

“I have had my fair share of experience with… assessing Earthrealm’s females. And you are a prime specimen. You would serve many men exceptionally and breed with many soldiers.”

“Is that your idea of a compliment?” you hissed.

“I don’t flatter when I can just _take.”_

A wince pulled at your lips as he squeezed your wrists hard enough to where you felt the bones grind together. Your leg kicked out and managed to strike him upside the head, but your victory was quickly doused as his other arms snaked around your waist and legs, holding you still as you cursed.

This guy was too strong. You were for close combat, but you seriously underestimated this target. For fuck’s sake, he was holding your entire body up with ONE arm! This was the first time you had ever felt this vulnerable.

The strike obviously pissed him off, but after a moment, Kollector’s head tilted, and an idea appeared to cross his mind.

“Although…” he trailed off.

“Although what?” you bit back, glaring.

“I’ve just realized that it may be too much trouble to bring all of you back to my slavers. I have more tribute to collect, and time spent hauling you to them would be wasted profit,” he sneered.

You heard a _shing_ of metal unsheathed and froze as the cold, sharp blade of a shotel delicately cradled your throat.

“Though I may bring back a piece or two for inconveniencing me.”

Silence filled the void as your mind raced with ideas to escape, each more stupid and incomplete as the last.

_Damn it, I’m so screwed…_

Long fingers grasped a thigh and you jerked, only slightly, gritting your teeth as he clutched it hard. “Your legs have been quite restless since we’ve met. Following me. Kicking me. Perhaps we should remove them.”

“Perhaps we should not.”

He smirked at your fire, and he reached up to trace his claw lightly around your pulse, pressing into the point under your chin and increasing the pressure and pain until you were forced to look up into his monstrous smile.

“Well, then. As I stated before… Allow me to assess you.”

The arms released your legs, and the gropes continued, your disgust growing as his hands traced across your body like you were a piece of newly discovered treasure being polished and ready for sale.

You scoffed as his wording. “Assess, my ass…” you muttered.

“If you insist.”

“Huh?” You felt his hand slide partly into your pants and you immediately tried to thrash in panic, but it was useless with three other arms holding you in place and a blade that threatened to decapitate you if you so much as sneezed. “WAIT, no, I didn’t mean it like that, there was a comma in there! A comma!”

The rush of cool air on your lower half silenced you.

Kollector’s voice was smug, a low purr grazed your ears nearly as roughly as the palm that grasped your ass. “Hmm… Not displeasing at all.”

You felt your face burn with embarrassment and rage. If he had balls, you were taking those first. Slowly and painfully.

“Now, let us see how the front looks.”

Fear violently washed over your anger and you hitched a breath as you felt those claws trail over your sides toward your crotch, and you squeezed your thighs shut.

“NO!”

The ground suddenly zoomed in to your face when you were slammed into the dirt, and you cried out in pain as the world spun around you as you were flipped over, arms up but restrained instantly as the Naknada slunk over you with a vicious snarl.

“Silence! Be thankful I have not dismembered you, urchin,” he hissed, his eyes searing with a predatory shine.

The sword returned to pressed against your racing pulse.

“You should be grateful.”

He kneeled over you and pinned your leg with his weight, grasping the other by the knee. He pushed your leg to the side, spreading you wide open.

“Ah…”

Your heartbeat in your ears was loud but not enough to drown out how sickeningly pleased he was with what he saw. He was toying with you, it was obvious. It wasn’t enough that you were literally as good as dead, he had to do… this to you!

Mindful of his nails, as it wouldn’t do to damage his freshly acquired property, Kollector teased your soft outer lips, listening for a noise. When he got none except the hushed breath you attempted to keep quiet, he bared his fangs at the challenge and pressed two fingers to each side, spreading them and revealing your velvety pink insides and the shy peek of your clit from under the hood.

He noted the shake to your thighs as he teased you further, the tips of his fingers dipping in, watched your muscles flex around to try and close them, and the textured pad of his thumb caught on the edge of your clit.

Your body jerked and betrayed you.

“Oh? Responsive after all, Earthrealmer?” his rough voice slid over you and you wanted to slam your feet into his smug face until his fangs littered the ground.

“Don’t expect me to moan just because you decided to feel me up—"

Two fingers sank into you unexpectedly and you stifled a noise of surprise as the feeling seemed to spark heat up and down your spine, eyes wide as you stared up at the sky, dumbfounded.

Why did it feel so… good?!

_It was just from the length of his fingers,_ your mind argued. _That was all it was. Just his strange, inhuman, gross spider-fingers that were disgusting and—_

Curled against the spot that had your body tense and warmth flooded you in a pleasurable wave.

_Dextrous…_

His fingers suddenly picked up speed and began to thrust into all the right spots of your pussy and your toes curled, fingers uselessly grasping at the air.

This was not happening!

How many females did he ‘assess’ to get this kind of skill?!

That damned thumb joined to twirl expertly around your tingling clit, and you huffed out a breath, fogging the blade that danced in front of your eyes as you tried to hold in how unfortunately exceptionally you were being molested.

“How pathetic,” he husked, and the sound made you tremble for some unknown reason. Fear, maybe? “A would-be cutthroat… brought to the edge of release from a total stranger. A stranger who could easily tear them limb from limb if I so desired…”

“Sh-Shut… up…”

The filthy reality of what was happening sank into your stomach like a white-hot weight. It was humiliating, it was unwelcome, completely mortifying…

_And you had never felt more turned on in your life._

The shock made you whimper.

His fingers paused and curled languidly inside of you to rest in your warm, silken depths, teasing the soft walls with gentle scrapes of his nails. “What was that, Earthrealmer?” he mocked, and the arrogance in his voice made you want to look away, but the sting of the blade on your skin left you immobile. This thumb pat at the swollen nub of your clit playfully.

“N-Nothing,” you murmured out quickly.

“Your protest has little credibility considering how wet you’ve become. Do you enjoy my words?”

_“Fuck o-AUGH!”_ your yell cut off as his fingers sunk into your mouth. The fingers, you realized with horror and a not-too-subtle jolt of heat between your soaked thighs, that he just had inside of you.

“How does it taste, Earthrealm whore?”

The heat of his breath on your ear, the condescension, the taste of yourself melding with the coppery tang to his skin made your core quiver.

_“Mmmnnph…”_

As you were preoccupied, two new fingers filled you, and you nearly bit down on the ones that pinched and played with your tongue, saliva dripping down your chin as the tension began to coil in you, and your squirming, however limited, increased from the waist down.

You felt the sword being lifted, and a hand grasped your face and your eyes shot open to stare into Kollector’s wicked orbs.

“Come, _pet.”_

Red and orange and blue melded together as your head flung back at the force of your orgasm, thighs trembling and insides clenching around his fingers in delicious, wet pulses.

When the pleasure faded, your tongue tinged with copper and your own juices, you found yourself left alone on the ground.

With a foot, Kollector nudged you to your side, and you watched through sated, lidded eyes as he walked over and scooped up your dagger, which disappeared into the depths of his satchel.

“Consider this to be collateral. You owe me, Earthrealmer. And I do not forget debts.”


End file.
